


Older Evelyn!

by GlitchCraft_Galaxy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchCraft_Galaxy/pseuds/GlitchCraft_Galaxy
Summary: This is Older Evelyn, from Whatomen's fanfic Collector of Strays!





	Older Evelyn!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/gifts).



https://www.tumblr.com/blog/au-are-canon-in-this-universe

Its on my blog cause I still have no clue how to upload photos to archive!


End file.
